Comforting Moments
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs began having comforting moments.


**Comforting Moments **

Gibbs and one of his agents, Ziva, had just gotten into the elevator heading up to the squad room in the NCIS building. They just solved the case of a missing Israeli spy who was the inside source for the US government. He was trying to catch a well known terrorist that had targeted the US Military. The case had really gotten to Ziva and Gibbs could tell, especially when she had not said anything since she had gotten into the car. Ziva was just standing there absorbed into her thoughts until she had felt herself being pushed up against the elevator wall. She looked up at Gibbs with confused eyes but before she could question his movements his lips came crushing down on hers in a slow but passionate kiss. She pushed him away but he just came back quickly, having Ziva reach for her gun, out of habit, only to have Gibbs grab her hand and pinned it to the elevator wall before she could get a hold of her weapon. She took her free hand and was about to hit him when he, too, grabbed that hand and pinned it to the wall. Now, he was only a few inches away from her. She wriggled in his grasp only to have him tighten his grip.

"You know, I don't want to hurt you," Ziva stated making Gibbs smile. They both knew that should have hurt him already if she really wanted to. Once again he began kissing her just to have her turn head away from him.

"Why are you doing this, Gibbs?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs.

"You're hurt," he stated.

"And this is how you Americans comfort each other?" she asked making Gibbs smile again.

"Sometime, if the time is appropriate," he said leaning in again and capturing her in another kiss. Ziva, once again, pulled away but before she could say anything Gibbs had covered her mouth with his. This time though Ziva had found herself hesitantly responding back to him which made Gibbs loosen his grip on her wrists. Just as the kiss began it had ended when the elevator came to a stop, having Gibbs back away from her. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Feel better?" he asked his voice low. Ziva smiled back.

"Much," she responded as the elevator doors dinged open, and then they both entered the squad room like nothing ever happened.

Days had gone by since Gibbs and Ziva's moment in the elevator. They were now in one of the integration rooms question a suspect which they had evidence that had him as the killer of ten Marines in a three week period. After being in the interrogation room with him, he had finally broke spilling it out to them. After he was through Gibbs sat there for awhile before standing up from the table abruptly, startling the suspect.

"DiNozzo, McGee! Get him out of here!" yelled Gibbs. Mere seconds later DiNozzo and McGee came rushing into the room. DiNozzo went, grabbed the suspect by the arm and cuffed him.

"After we drop him off, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Notify the families, personally, DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss," he said, leaving with McGee and the suspect. Ziva was about to leave but Gibbs stopped her by grabbing her right wrist, having Ziva look back at him with wonder in her eyes. He just reached by her, shut the door, and pushed her into the nearest corner of the room just receiving a confused look from her. Gibbs didn't waste anytime and began to kiss her with such eagerness that it took Ziva a moment to respond back to him with the same amount of eagerness that he had. Ziva then broke it off when oxygen was necessary. They both stood there breathing heavily, their hands couldn't keep still on the others bodies. They began to kiss one another again, this time Gibbs stepped in closer to her and lifted her up, Ziva's legs automatically wrapped around his wrist in an attempt to keep her where Gibbs wanted her.

"Wait, wait," Ziva said breathless, pulling away. Gibbs groaned out in frustration and looked up at her with questionable and annoyed eyes. But, she just looked at him with questionable and sad eyes.

"This case was tough. Are you okay?" she asked her voice in a hush whisper, making him break eye contact with her. That is one thing that they both have in common; they don't like expressing their feelings. Gibbs finally looked back at her, his expression was tight telling Ziva that he didn't want to discuss the case anymore, he just wanted 'comfort' from her and that was what she was going to give him. Somehow Gibbs knew that was what she was thinking because before Ziva knew it, his lips came smashing back onto hers in a fierce, eager, passionate kiss. She knew enough not to argue with Gibbs.

Some weeks later the team was staking out a Petty Officer who was supposedly part of a drug smuggling operation. They had a tip from an undercover that it was going to be held at an abandon warehouse. DiNozzo and McGee were parked out near the entrance while Ziva and Gibbs were parked in the far end of the parking lot, where they can't be seen but they can see them. They were both oddly quiet since the stake out had begun two hours before Ziva can sit for hours on end without speaking but for some reason she was getting restless when every minute goes by of silence. After a few more minutes had gone by and Ziva couldn't stand the quiet any longer, she put down the binoculars she was looking through onto the dash, then climbed over and straddled Gibbs taking him completely off guard. She began to kiss him but he just gently pushed her away.

"Not now," he stated, causing her to glare at him.

"Let me get this straight. You can kiss me anytime _you_ feel like but if _I_ want to kiss you when I want to, we can't?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"We need to focus on the case."

"We have been for two hours. Tony and McGee will tells us if they are coming," she shot back.

"They also could already be here. We could have missed them before we got here so we need to stay focused and get them when they come out," he retorted back. Ziva said nothing. They just sat there, staring at each other until finally Ziva sighed and began to move off of him but only to have Gibbs stop her by pulling her back so she fully on his lap again and began to kiss her gently. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry," he said, sighing. Ziva smiled slightly, running her fingers through his hair and then resting them on his shoulders.

"That's a sign of weakness," Ziva stated, making Gibbs smile.

"Yeah," he said, leaning in and capturing Ziva's lips gently. Soon after, the kiss then began to become more heated, tongues were then added, and soon their hands began to roam the other's bodies. After a few minutes went past, Ziva's hands began to travel down Gibbs' chest and to the buttons of his pants.

"Hey, Boss?" DiNozzo's voice crackled throughout the car, halting Ziva's movements. They were both breathing heavily. Gibbs grabbed the radio, frustrated.

"What?!" Gibbs asked irritation set in his voice.

"White BMW heading your way," DiNozzo reported. Gibbs and Ziva sighed.

"Got it," he said. He looked up at Ziva with apologetic eyes; Ziva nodded stating it was all right. Gibbs gave her a quick kiss before she had gotten off his lap and then both of them quickly straightened their clothes and got prepared to take down the Petty Officer.

Ziva sat watching Gibbs with the child who has been missing for forty-eight hours after her mother, a Lieutenant in the Navy, was murdered. They thought it was the father but the evidence soon pointed to the Lieutenant's CO, who had confessed to everything during interrogation. The father was soon called to pick the child up and now they were all waiting patiently in the squad room. A half an hour had past when the father had finally came and got the child. When they left Gibbs sat there in his own thoughts, the team knew better than to bother him. A few minutes had gone past when Gibbs suddenly stood up from his chair, abruptly.

"Ziva, walk with me. McGee and DiNozzo finish up your reports and go home," Gibbs ordered while walking out of the room with Ziva right behind him. Ziva had no idea where Gibbs was heading; he kept maneuvering left and right until finally he stopped in an abandon hallway, far from the squad room. When he made sure no one was around, he then had attacked her lips with such eagerness. As the kiss had gotten more heated, Gibbs had pushed Ziva back and up against the wall. Oxygen was soon needed and the kiss was broken but that didn't stop Gibbs from traveling to her neck.

"Oh God!" Ziva whimpered out.

"I missed this," Gibbs stated between kisses.

"Why did you stop for so many weeks?" gasped out Ziva, making Gibbs stop and look at her.

"I didn't want people getting suspicious," Gibbs stated. Ziva nodded knowing that was the right thing to do but also knowing that he starting it all up again was his way of telling her he was bothered by something, probably about the case they had just closed.

"You wouldn't have started this up again if something wasn't bothering you. The case, the missing child, it go to you didn't?" Ziva asked him. He didn't deny nor admit it hinting to Ziva that once again he didn't want to talk about it. She nodded her head, understanding, and her hands traveling to his shoulders having them resting there.

"Okay, we won't talk about the case," she stated, moving her head closer to his stopping mid-way waiting for him to close the rest of the distance between them. It had only taken him a few seconds before his lips came smashing onto hers in a fierce, passionate kiss making Ziva groan out in pleasure into Gibbs' mouth. Their hands were roaming the others body with heated and quick movements leaving their skin tingling afterwards. The moment was soon halted by a loud shrilling noise having both Gibbs and Ziva groan out in irritation and disappointment. Ziva, who didn't care that Gibbs phone was ringing began to make her way to Gibbs' neck while he answered the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said trying to keep himself from letting a moan when Ziva had hit his sensitive part of his neck. He listened for a few seconds before hanging up, finally releasing his restrained groan.

"Who was it?" Ziva asked between nips and picks on his neck.

"DiNozzo, we have another case," he reported, making Ziva stop what she was doing so she could look at him.

'How long are you going to put this on pause?" Ziva asked making Gibbs smile at her mistaken choice of words.

"You mean hold? Hopefully not long this time around," he stated, making Ziva nod.

"This is hard," admitted Ziva looking away, making Gibbs sigh. He gently grabbed her chin making her look back at him again.

"Hey. I know," he said looking deeply into her eyes. He, then, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss before they pulled away from one another. Then walked back to the bull pen to be updated on their new case.

The team has been on the case of an illegal gambling ring for a couple of days when they had finally got a suspect, Corporal Frank Travis. They had no solid evidence on Travis so their only solution was to go undercover. But, it was not Ziva and Tony going undercover, no, this time it was Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs' cover was Lieutenant James Krause while Ziva's cover was Abira Payanoff, James' ex-hooker girlfriend. As Gibbs was dressing for his counterpart DiNozzo kept on suggesting that he should do it until he finally annoyed Gibbs enough for him to say something to him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs stated sharply, interrupting DiNozzo's ranting.

"Sorry, Boss. It's just that I am not used to not going undercover on one of our cases. Besides this part involves a lot of…uh…hand fondling, kissing even, I just don't think…" DiNozzo explained, trailing off.

"Think what, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he left the rest room before DiNozzo could answer and into the bull pen where Ziva was waiting by her desk decked out in a spaghetti strapped, sparkling black dress with a slit that ran up to her thigh, and black high heels. As for her hair that was up in a stylish bun with a couple of strands of curly hair on each side of her face; loopy hanging earrings completed the ensemble. When Tony saw her his mouth dropped opened and his widen in awe. Gibbs looked her up and down a couple of times before looking her in the eyes and smiled slightly before he turned and head slapped Tony, snapping him out of his fantasies.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said.

"Everything is set up for the both of you. The broach that Ziva is wearing has a built in camera and microphone and the little American Flag pin that you are wearing, Boss, does too," explained McGee handing both Gibbs and Ziva earwigs. He handed Gibbs a piece of paper with an address on it.

"This is where everything is going on. Two guards are in the front you just show your military papers and they will let you in. It's only for military personnel," he explained. Gibbs nodded.

"Keep close behind us but not too close. Be ready to bust in when we need it and keep your eyes out for anything suspicious, if you see anything gives us a heads up," ordered Gibbs receiving nods from McGee and DiNozzo. The team, then, left to hopefully to catch another bad guy.

When Ziva and Gibbs arrived at the location they had slipped into their characters the moment they had stepped out of the car and crossed the street noticing that McGee and DiNozzo's car was only five cars back from theirs with a van not far from them, indicating they had back up all ready for them if they needed it. After showing the guards his papers 'James and 'Abira' entered Corporal Frank Travis' underground, illegal operation. Ziva linked her arm with Gibbs stepping closer to him while looking around the place while reporting to her two other team mates.

"Boss, our inside source states that the Corporal will be in the back playing the big money poker," reported McGee. Gibbs led the way to where he saw two more guards outside a door. Once again Gibbs showed them his papers and was let in, when they had both entered Ziva and Gibbs noticed how there was only two gentlemen plus Corporal Travis and near them were three young, scared women next to each man. The Corporal eyes Gibbs closely and then Ziva.

"Who are you?" Travis asked while shuffling a deck of cards.

"Lieutenant James Krause and my girlfriend Abira Payanoff," Gibbs answered receiving a raised eye from Travis.

"Girlfriend, where did you find her? She looks like a hooker."

"That's because I was one when James paid me for my services…in defiantly," Ziva explained, staring at Travis. Travis stared back but after a moment broke into a wide smile.

"I like her. Would you like to join in on the game, Lieutenant?" Travis asked.

"That's why I came," Gibbs stated while pulling out a chair for Ziva before sitting himself down at the table.

"Got ID's for the two gentlemen, Boss. The one on your left is Gunny Shepard Grant, on the right Petty Officer Ahs Rosinski. Still working on the three girls, Boss," DiNozzo voice reported. Gibbs looked over at Ziva who, too, looked over at him. Without really thinking he leaned in and began kissing her slowly, placing his hands on her knew his touch sending chills all through her body. Travis cleared his throat breaking the kiss; Gibbs looked over at him and smiled mischievously.

"Sorry, I can't seem to keep my hands off of her," he stated. Travis smile knowingly.

"I know how that is. This is Tracy," he stated looking at the light brown haired girl in a red halter top dress. Gibbs nodded a 'hello' to her before turning his attention back to Travis.

"That is Tracy Gordon, twenty five, been missing for two months," McGee reported. They then started the poker game in silence until Travis had broken it.

"So, how did you hear about my place?" he asked.

"Through a friend who had heard it from his friend." Travis nodded.

"How you keep this business going? I mean military pay isn't a whole lot to keep this going." Travis looked up at him his poker face plastered on.

"I have other operations going on," he answered after awhile of silence while he put a couple of chips in the middle of the table, Gibbs following suit.

"What kind of operations?"

"Why? Are you interested?"

"Depends on the operations," Gibbs said making Travis laugh.

"Of course. How about this? We play a game of poker, just the two of us; if you win I will let you in on my operations."

"And if you win?" Gibbs asked. Travis' eyes traveled to Ziva and then quickly back to Gibbs.

"I'll think of something," he stated, smiling slightly. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

"Okay. You come back in twenty minutes, I need a little break before we start another game," Travis stated standing from the table everybody else following his lead. He took Tracy's hand and led her through another door but not before he whispered something into one of the guards' ear. Gibbs and Ziva saw the exchange both guessing that Travis told the guard to keep an eye on them. They walked out of the room and to the bar; Ziva leaning against it with Gibbs standing in front of her had ordered two shots of bourbon and casually looked over his shoulders seeing that the guard had followed them out. Ziva, too, saw him and smiled at Gibbs when he looked back at her.

"Travis is suspicious, he has the guard following us," Gibbs reported to McGee and DiNozzo. "Got it, Boss," McGee stated.

"Any ID on the two other girls yet?"

"The one next to the Gunny is Alexander Gentry, 27, been missing for six months. The one with the Petty officer is Lauren Monroe, 23, missing for twelve months," DiNozzo said.

"I'm close of hearing his operations. I just need to win the game to do so." At that time the bartender put two shots down. Gibbs nodded, gave him the money, and handed one to Ziva. They both down their shots quickly.

"Is he still there?" Gibbs asked Ziva, who nodded.

"Okay," he said, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on both sides of her trapping her between the bar and himself. He leaned in, Ziva meeting him half way capturing each other in a sweet but needy kiss. Ziva grabbed Gibbs shoulders and pulled him to her wrapping her arms around his neck. In the car, DiNozzo and McGee listened to Ziva and Gibbs in shocked silence.

"Don't you think they are a little too comfortable kissing each other?" DiNozzo asked after awhile in silence.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"What I mean, McProbie, is that I believe that Ziva and Gibbs have done this before."

"Going undercover?" DiNozzo looked at him and shook his head.

"No, kissing."

"You think Ziva and Gibbs kiss each while they are not undercover? Come on, Tony, that is a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

"Listen at them, McGee! They're way too comfortable."

"You're nuts."

"Thirty bucks," DiNozzo said holding out his hand.

"You want to bet on if Ziva and Gibbs have made out before, with each other?"

"Yeah I do want to bet on that."

"And how are you going to find this out?"

"I am going to ask them."

"They will never admit it. Rule number twelve, remember?"

"Oh come on, McGooie!" McGee sighed in defeat and took Tony's hand, making Tony smile in triumph. Just then an unfamiliar voice cracked through their ears bringing them back to the case at hand. Back inside the guard had interrupted Gibbs and Ziva.

"The Corporal wants you back inside," the guard announced gruffly. Gibbs nodded and they followed him back into the room where Travis and Tracy were sitting at the table waiting for them, the Gunny and the Petty officer were gone. They both sat down at the table when Travis took a deck of cards and began shuffling them.

"I have figured out what I would like if I win," Travis announced, looking up casually from what he was doing.

"And what is that?"

"Your girlfriend," he stated looking at Ziva. Gibbs had felt Ziva tense next to him but he had managed to keep his eyes focused on the Corporal and laughed lightly.

"I don't think so. I am paying good money for her. There is no way I am betting her," Gibbs said sternly, placing a reassuring hand gently onto Ziva's knee. The Corporal looked at him.

"You pick anything else but having Abira is out of the question." The Corporal nodded.

"All right, I had noticed how much this 'hooker' meant to you, Lieutenant." Gibbs looked at Ziva and smiled slightly.

"Ah, she just grew on me is all." At that the Corporal began handing out the deck, signaling that the game had started.

The game was slow paced, lasting about an hour, when finally both Gibbs and the Corporal had their last hand and were just glaring at each other determining which one had a bad hand. After what seemed like a half an hour went by the Corporal had finally placed down his cards indicating he was holding a full house, he then gestured to Gibbs to show his own hand. Gibbs nodded his head in understand and placed his cards down revealing that he was holding a Royal Flush.

"Nice job, Boss," DiNozzo said. Travis' face was still neutral but finally smiled a tight smile.

"A very nice game, Lieutenant, if you follow me into my office I will keep up my end of the bargain," Travis said standing up from the table, Gibbs and Ziva right behind him. They had gone through the door that Travis had entered earlier and had been brought down a couple of hallways until finally they had entered through another door into a well furnished office. Travis indicated to the leather couch to them, they complied and sat down. Travis went to a mini-bar and began to pour himself a glass of scotch. He turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder at them.

"Would you like anything to drink, Lieutenant? Miss Payanoff?" Both shook their heads, denying the offer.

"Ah, right, down to business."

"That would be nice." Travis went behind his desk, hit a button that opened a hidden compartment where two big screen televisions sat behind. He hit a remote control turning the televisions on and revealing over twenty girls in two different rooms.

"And what are we looking at?"

"What keeps my business going."

"I still don't understand what you are getting at, Corporal."

"These girls are pleasantries to desperate men. What they pay for, for their pleasure goes towards my little casino business here."

"So, you're telling me that you are pimping out girls to keep this going?"

"Correct, Lieutenant."

"These girls are willingly to do this?" The Corporal scoffed.

"Of course they are not _willingly_ to do this! But, what can you do?" Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other and at a quick instant pulled their guns out training them on the Corporal, who looked surprised.

"What you can do is to remain silent," Gibbs said, holstering his gun and went to cuff the Corporal, taking him out of the office where they had meant Tony, McGee and a few other agents.

"You find the girls?" Gibbs asked, handing the Corporal off to one of the agents.

"Yeah, Boss, there's…uh…over…"

"Forty, total," Gibbs finished DiNozzo's sentence.

"Yeah, they are all being sent to the hospital, being questioned, and every one of their families is being notified."

"All right, that is good. Let's get back to headquarters and question the Corporal," ordered Gibbs, heading out of the building, his team right behind him. After getting to HQ, questioning and getting the rest of the story from the Corporal, the case was closed. In the bull pen everybody was packing up to head on home.

"You know, Boss, it seemed like you and Ziva were a little too…uh…comfortable with the assignment," stated Tony breaking the silence in the room.

"What do you mean, DiNozzo?"

"Just that you know…you two seem to have done this before…with each other."

"You are not making any sense, Tony," Ziva said, eying him.

"It seems like you and Gibbs have kissed before by the way you two were going at it," DiNozzo said making Ziva chuckle.

"It is called acting, Tony," Ziva said, all of them heading to the elevator.

"It didn't seem like acting to me," reported Tony, receiving a head slap from Gibbs as the elevator doors opened.

"Okay, it was acting, very good acting in that matter," DiNozzo said smiling nervously, as they entered the elevator. McGee held out his hand to Tony, indicating that he had won their bet. Tony handed the thirty bucks over grudgingly. All four of them left the elevator, said their good byes to one another and made their way to their own cars. All glad that the long day was over.

A little later that night Ziva had stopped by Gibbs' house and once again found him in his basement, working on his boat. He knew that someone was there the moment Ziva had began walking down the stairs. He looked up at her before turning his attention back onto his boat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"I do not know. I just felt like coming," she said watching him closely. She had noticed that he was frustrated just by the way he was using his tools. He had turned to get another tool that's when she had moved in front of him blocking his path to the boat, he had turned and stopped short when he had saw her. They locked eyes with one another; neither of them spoke for the longest time until finally Gibbs began talking.

"We almost got made by DiNozzo," he said.

"Yes."

"You know he is right though, we are too comfortable with each other."

"Yes."

"Maybe it is for the best if we just stop whatever this is that is going on between us," he said looking away while he put the tool down and then looked back at Ziva who was nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I agree," she said her face or voice showing no emotion which frustrated Gibbs. He knew she was brushing it off, that deep down she didn't want to stop having their comforting moments and honestly neither did he. He couldn't if he tried.

"Don't you get it?! I can't stop! I am like a drug addict and you're the drug! You're my fix after every bad day even every good day that I have!" he said his voice loud in the small space of the basement. Ziva looked at him for a moment before she looked away quickly.

"I feel the same way," she admitted quietly but Gibbs had heard which caused him to grab her waist and roughly slam Ziva against the boat pulling her into a very passionate and heated kiss. The kiss had lasted until both were in the need for oxygen but when Gibbs got a lungful of air he lunged back in only to have Ziva stop him.

"Wait, wait. What about rule twelve?" she asked, breathless.

"Rules are meant to be broken to some extent."

"But, you are really strict about following your rules."

"Ah, true. Well, I will make an expectation on this particular rule then," he said smiling slightly making Ziva chuckle at his cheeky grin. Gibbs once again captured Ziva in a kiss, this time gentle. While the kiss became more heated they both knew that they were going to have a lot more comforting moments.

THE END


End file.
